mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Bionicle: Quest for the Masks
This is the second main story in Toa Coy's My Little Bionicle series taking directly after the first story . The writing side of things have change with Blazikenking becoming Co-author and Cade becoming editor. Style This is written the same as all the other stories thus far in the series. Summary Twilight wakes up on Ta-wahi beach and begins to look for her friends, that were some how separated after leaving the portal. She finds Fluttershy in a wooden cage in a burnt dow forest, once freed Pinkie appears playing bongos. It is at this time the trio come into contact with Nuians, Ta-ponies to be exact, and Toa Tahu. It was about this time Applejack wondered into the group. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Rarity, as well as most of the Ga-ponies, are trapped in a sunken sealed hut with only an air tube to small to fly up as thier means of air. Rarity found the waiver of the village, much to Dash's annoyance. So to tune that out Dash remembered how they got there and the Ga-pony that escaped from the attack. Said Ga-pony had made it to Ta-koro just as both Tahu and the fabe four learned about the toa's task to find the powerful mask that each wears. As they set out to help the Ga-ponies, Tahu going on his own and the fabe four join by Takua and Macku, Twilight sends a letter to look up Mer/seaponies in the library. Meanwhile the Toa began to move to the center of the island to meet with each other, Kopaka Toa of Ice is confronted by a shadow being but uses his sword to cut it in half and moves on with two shadow toa watching him.Tahu and Gali meet with a short fight after which Tahu informs the female about her village. The two deiced to head there and save them together. Back with Twilight and others they figure out how they can get to Ga-koro. At Twilight's home Spike and Artemis search for information that Twilight asked for. They search for it for several hours until Artemis fell asleep which ment that Spike had to carry her up to bed. Luna and Celestia intaragate Sombra for information about the order and where Icarax strong hold is but Sombra just wanted to provoke the two into freeing him but level heads proviled and he was still imprisioned. Icarax meanwhile sent shades to try and get revenge on Artemis and turn her once again. Antroz meanwhile learns of the mane six on the island and files this information away. Vakama is meet once again by the beast and the two argure over what they should do next. In the end Vakama begins to write a letter. Characters *Mane six *Turaga of Mata Nui *Toa Mata *Spike *Order of Makuta *Toa Eclipse *Artemis (OC) Reception As this is a new fic it has yet to gain much popularity External links Feature in... *#MLB-DiM *Bionicle Crossovers on Fimfictions * Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover